


A Story Told

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: "Because history's a story told by the men who make the laws. ..."Or, an alternative to "Washington On Your Side"
Kudos: 4





	A Story Told

**Author's Note:**

> ...What do you mean, this isn't what happened? (I'm not even IN this fandom, but I had to make a crackvid.)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "A Story Told" from The Count of Monte Cristo


End file.
